Ember (move)
Ember (Japanese: ひのこ Sparks) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Ember does damage and has a 10% chance of ing the target. Ember can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |A Fire-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of leaving the target with a damaging burn.}} |An attack that may inflict a burn.}} |A weak fire attack that may inflict a burn.}} |The foe is attacked with small flames. The foe may suffer a burn.}} |The foe is attacked with small flames. The target may also be left with a burn.}} |The target is attacked with small flames. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |The target is attacked with small flames. This may also leave the target with a burn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 4 |6|STAB='}} 10 |9|9|9|STAB='}} 1, 10 |1, 9|1, 9|1, 9|STAB='}} 1, 5 |1, 5|1, 5|STAB='}} 1, 16 |16|16|15|15 9 |9|1, |STAB='}} 6 |6|STAB='}} 1, 6 |1, 6|STAB='}} 5 |5|5|STAB='}} 5 |5|STAB='}} 1, 5 |1, 5|STAB='}} 1, 5 |1, 5|STAB='}} 4 |4}} 1, 4 |1, 4}} 1, 4 |1, 4}} 1, 5 |1, 5|1, 5|STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=2 |pow=26 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 10% chance of burning the target. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Ember had an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Ember had a duration of 1.05 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Ember had a duration of 1.5 seconds. , , and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause a burn. It thaws and frees frozen Pokémon.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Burn status condition. It thaws out frozen Pokémon.}} |The target is attacked with small flames. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |It could leave an enemy with a burn and keep damaging the enemy.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Assist (move)|Assist}}}} In Pokémon Origins In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In ''Fast-Thinking Froakie, told her , Fletchy, to use Ember, but the move was never seen being executed. However, Fletchling is unable to learn Ember before evolving into . In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In the Set Out!! Pokémon Ranger manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In the Latin American dub of the anime, Ember was called Ámbar in the Original Series, which means amber, not ember. ** In Advanced Generation, Ember was incorrectly called Sorpresa, which is the Spanish name for . * Ember's secondary animation is the same as the animation from Generation III onwards. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=火花 |zh_yue=火花 |da=Gløde |nl=Sintel |fi=Tulihiillos (original series) Hiillos/Hiillostus (Advanced Generation; DP006 ) |fr=Flammèche |de=Glut |el=Σπίθα Spitha |hi=अंगारे Angaare |id=Bara Api |it=Braciere |ko=불꽃세례 Bulkkot Serye |no=Glør |pl=Żar Atak Żarem |pt_br=Brasa (games, -present, PS469-PS485, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Brasas (early anime, PS494-present) Chama ( - , ) |pt_eu=Brasas |ro=Cenușă Fierbinte |ru=Тлеющие Угли Tleyushchiye Ugli |sr=Žar ( ) |es_la=Ámbar (Original Series) Sorpresa (Advanced & Advanced Challenge) Fuego (Advanced Challenge & Diamond and Pearl) Brasas (DP Battle Dimension & Best Wishes series) |es_eu=Ascuas |sv=Glöd |tr=Kor |vi=Muội Than Hồng }} de:Glut fr:Flammèche it:Braciere (mossa) ja:ひのこ pl:Ember zh:火花（招式） Category:Moves that can inflict a burn